


For Your Own Safety

by literaryoblivion



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [113]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blogger Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale as Superman, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7457662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek, aka Superman, decides to tell Stiles not to come around to dangerous situations anymore for his safety, and Stiles gets pissed off about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Your Own Safety

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the following prompt: "superman!derek saving stiles. or alternatively superman!derek and spiderman!stiles (for fluffy prompts) superhero!sterek anon: ooh, you do stiles finding out that derek is superman or derek finding out stiles is spiderman (if you want ofc totally up to you :)"
> 
> The tumblr post for this can be found [here](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/147126553843/supermanderek-saving-stiles-or-alternatively%22).

It’s about the fifth time he has to rescue Stiles Stilinski that Derek decides he, meaning Superman, is going to have to have a little talk with Stiles about avoiding danger and not getting into trouble.

He shows up cape and all outside Stiles’s third floor apartment window, and he’s about to storm in (okay maybe just knock to be let in) when he notices that Stiles is staring at his computer screen in what he thinks is a fond expression. When he takes a closer look, he notices that it’s his face on the computer screen. He’s not sure how to interpret that so he knocks on the window.

This of course startles Stiles, who slams his laptop shut and turning with a scowl to the window. His face does something complicated, a mix of surprise and happiness and embarrassment, before staying on neutral before coming to open the window.

“Ah, Superman, to what do I owe the pleasure? I promise, I’m not dying, my building is not on fire, and I’m not being robbed… unless you came to rob me, in which case that is so fucked up–”

“I’m not here to rob you, Stiles. I figured it might time we have a… little chat.”

Stiles’s eyes narrow. “A chat.”

“Yes,” Derek climbs in through the window and awkwardly takes a seat on the edge of Stiles’s bed.

“I see. Look, if Lydia sent you, you can just tell her I don’t care. If she thinks she has some exclusive right to the news and photos of you, she’s wrong. I have just as much right to be there and take pictures, and so what if I’m a blogger and don’t have an official news channel behind my name. I am just as good as she is, and I have less–”

“Stiles! Lydia did not send me.”

“Oh. Then… why are you here?” Stiles’s shoulders slump slightly and he wheels his computer chair closer and sits down on it.

“I… I think maybe you should take a umm break.”

Stiles lifts an eyebrow, face full of judgement. “A break.”

“Yeah, a break. A vacation sort of, you know from, um, blogging, and running into dangerous situations. That sort of thing.” Stiles stares at him flatly, thoroughly unimpressed.

“Are you freakin’ kidding me?”

“Uh… no?”

“You’re being serious right now.”

“Y–yes? Yes. I think it might be safer if you–”

“No, you know what. No. Look, _Superman_ ,” and Stiles says his name with such disdain. “I don’t tell you how to do your job. I don’t tell you to take a break or a vacation from fighting crime and flying around in your stupid tights and cape. So you don’t get to tell me to stop doing my job either.”

“Stiles, that’s not–”

“You need to leave.”

“Stiles,” Derek says, voice almost pleading.

“Please. Just go.” Derek can see tears in Stiles’s eyes and his voice is shaky and cracking. “Now. Please.”

Reluctantly, Derek stands, he hesitates but takes a step closer to Stiles who hasn’t looked him in the eye since he asked him to go. Stiles doesn’t move, not even a wince, when Derek steps closer, but he doesn’t push it by taking any more steps.

“I just don’t want you to get hurt. I want you to be safe. I–” Derek stops himself before he reveals himself too much, about why he’s so concerned for Stiles’s safety, about how he can’t bare to have to choose between saving Stiles or saving everyone else, which is why he’d rather not have Stiles around.

Instead he shakes his head and leaves the way he came in, flying away, not looking back to see Stiles slam the window shut and throwing himself on the bed in tears.

~

Despite Stiles’s anger and adamance, at the next three or four news-worthy disasters and criminal acts, Stiles is no where to be found. And Derek really looks for him too. All his usual hiding places, strategic places for good photos, but no Stiles anywhere. And even though Derek got what he asked for–Stiles taking a break and being safe and away from danger–he finds that he misses Stiles, both seeing him and picking him up in his arms and rescuing him by carrying him to somewhere safer.

It’s been several weeks and he thinks Stiles probably still doesn’t want to see him any time soon, but Derek misses him too much to care.

This time though he knocks on Stiles’s front door instead of his bedroom window. When Stiles opens the door, he’s in sweats and a loose T-shirt, his hair is a mess like he just woke up from a nap. He sighs and rolls his eyes when he sees Derek on the other side of the door.

“What do you want? I haven’t been anywhere near danger in weeks, so surely you can’t be here to lecture me about that again.” Stiles leans agains his door, very clearly projecting that he will not be letting Superman into his apartment.

“I know that. But…”

“But? But what?”

“I’ve uh… I’ve missed seeing you,” Derek mumbles out, rubbing the back of his neck and staring down at his shoes.

“What?”

“I’ve missed seeing you there,” Derek says a little louder.

Stiles throws up his hands. “You can’t have it both ways, Derek! You can’t have me stay away for my safety and then want me there because you want to see me!”

Derek’s eyes widen and his mouth drops open. “How did… You know who I am?”

Stiles rolls his eyes and throws open the door wider and walks away, assuming Derek will follow, which he does. Derek silently shuts the door behind himself and follows Stiles into the kitchen.

“So… you know my alter ego?” Derek says folding his arms.

“God, please don’t call it that. It sounds so stupid. And yes, I know you’re Derek Hale. I’ve known who you really are for a few months now.”

“How–”

“It’s not that hard to figure out. You don’t look that much different with your glasses on. People just choose to ignore it. Like Lydia for example, who I’m positive knows who you are too, but she likes her career more to let anyone else in on your secret.”

“What about you? Why have you not said anything?”

Stiles shrugs. “Maybe I like knowing something others don’t. Maybe it’s my way of protecting you too. Trying to keep you safe.” Stiles shrugs again, his voice quiet. Again, he’s staring at the counter, refusing to look at Derek.

Derek is surprised and touched and god, if he wasn’t already gone on Stiles, that statement would have done him in. He steps in closer so he’s standing right in front of Stiles; he ducks his head to catch Stiles’s eyes.

He doesn’t say anything until Stiles finally looks up at him, knowing he’s got a smile on his face.

“What?” Stiles says.

“You were keeping me safe?”

“Well, yeah. I… I like having you around. You know, can’t have anyone kidnapping you while everyone wonders what happened to Superman.”

“Is that the only reason?”

Stiles shrugs again, eyes darting to the side. “Maybe… I….” Derek cups Stiles’s cheek, thumb rubbing along his jaw. Stiles sighs, “No. It’s not the only reason.” Stiles finally looks back at Derek. “I… I need you to be safe because I like you. A lot actually.”

Derek’s smile grows. “I like you a lot, too, you know.”

Stiles grins. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Derek leans in and doesn’t have to wait for long before Stiles closes the distance and kisses him.

It’s exactly how he imagined and more and he thinks he could keep kissing Stiles forever. Before they get too carried away though, Stiles steps back and drags his hand down Derek’s arm until he catches Derek’s hand, twining their fingers together. He pulls on Derek to drag him towards the living room.

“Come on, Superman, let’s get you out of that stupid cape,” Stiles says with a wink.

Derek tries to look mad at the comment because he likes his cape because it looks cool when he flies, but he can’t keep the face on long enough when he thinks about what Stiles is implying.

And it doesn’t take long for Stiles to get his wish.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [my tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) or [my twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [For your Own Safety by literaryoblivion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9051721) by [TheGirlintheBar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlintheBar/pseuds/TheGirlintheBar)




End file.
